helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Help The Jeweller
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The jeweller seems to be bothered by something... Hurry to help him now! Objective Go to Slum and help the jeweller: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Matthew: Miss Ellenstein, are you awake yet? Magda: It's impolite to ask a noblewoman that! I already woke up early and ate breakfast. Matthew: Then let's go. If we're late, that jeweler might be desperate enough to kill himself. Magda: Stop saying that! Story Chat 2 Civilian Man: You are...? Magda: We want to know the situation of the gemstone mine. Civilian Man: I don't know what to say. And there's no point. Lady Linglan already rejected my request. Magda: Don't look so sad. Sir Matthew and I are here to help! Civilian Man: Who are you? And why should I believe you? I can't... Magda: (He's given up!) We have to find a way to make him listen to us! Matthew: ...Are you going to use that 'Noblewoman's Charisma' again? Magda: It's very useful! : Story Root 2 : Magda: Mr. Jeweler, please listen to me! : Civilian Man: If you want to help, you can buy me a rope. : Magda: (Wait, he's not going to...) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Mr. Jeweler, please listen to me! Hear me out! For the sake of my beautiful clothes! So, can you show us those gems? Civilian Man: ...Um, Lady Linglan said they're cheap. Magda: Just let us look. Civilian Man: Well... (Time passes.) Civilian Man: Here are the samples. Magda: These are adorable. Civilian Man: But they can't sell at a high price on the market. Matthew: Let's see... It's not too bad. In terms of color and beauty, part of these samples do have some worth. Like this one. And this. And that. And that one also. Magda: (He picked out four gems.) Matthew: What do you think of this first one? Magda: It's rare to see so many beautiful colors on a stone. Matthew: The gem is known as the Rainbow Diamond, but it's cheaper than an actual diamond in terms of value. There's too many colors and it's hard to match with clothes or other accessories. Since the noblewomen dislike it, only Spiral Spire mages use it as a catalyst. Is that right? Civilian Man: ...You must be an expert. Magda: The name sounds cute. Matthew: Miss Ellenstein, what do you think this second gem is? Magda: It's purple and shaped like a tear. Matthew: It's called Sage's Tear. The aristocratic women of the perished Golden Lily Dynasty liked to stick these below their eyes. It's to create an exaggerated image of crying. It's reflected in many murals but no one appreciates the makeup's charm now. Magda: I can imagine what it must've felt like to be an exotic beauty. Matthew: The third gem is special. What do you think of its color? Magda: It reminds me of dusk. Matthew: Right. It's called Dusk Amber even though it's not actual amber. There is a big problem though... Only elven craftsmen know how to process it. That's why human artisans don't use it as material. But the craftsmen themselves... might take ten or even twenty years to complete a set of jewelry. So, this gemstone is almost unsellable. As for the fourth gem... Magda: It's very small. Matthew: Star Shards. You usually won't find a large block of this. the small size makes it unpopular. And while combining a large number of Star Shards looks beautiful, people still consider it inferior. These four gems have potential to start a trend. Magda: Because they all look very special? Matthew: That and... do you remember how I said stories mean nothing since only money matters? I'll have to change this statement. Stories might bring in money. Magda: What do you mean? Matthew: The fastest way to increase these gems' value is to make them popular, right? Magda: Yes... Matthew: And what makes things memorable? A fantastic tale. Magda: Ah, I see... So that's how people will be interested. Matthew: Yes. You're quite smart! Story Chat 3 Magda: (Hm...) (I can't think of anything right now.) (Maybe I should ask around.) (That will be my plan tomorrow.) Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript